Shattered
by eiahmon
Summary: Left alone to starve for too long in the Dark Palace of Waterfalls, Joachim has shattered.


**Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami. If it belonged to me, Joachim wouldn't have died in Lament. **

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, holding the severed head against his chest and singing quietly to himself as he rocked back and forth slightly. He didn't know, and even if he shattered mind could comprehend time, he probably wouldn't care. He was long past caring on such things. He had been for some time. Already he was only vaguely aware of the events that caused him to be holding the head to begin with.

Something had happened, someone had come in to his place. His sanctuary, where he was safe from the one with the red hair. He didn't like it when others came into his place. They tried to hurt him, like the one with the red hair had once done, and he didn't like it when they hurt him. Sometimes it made him cry. Someone had come and tried to hurt him. He was sick, and the one with the red hair said he was mad, and he did not do anything when someone had begun to take his clothes off like the one with the red hair had once done. Someone wasn't hurting him, so he did not fight, only smiled vaguely at someone as he was laid down on the floor. He did not feel the cold of the floor, though he knew somehow that it was cold, and damp too. He had only smiled vaguely until the pain had started. Then he had cried and struggled, and he didn't know what happened after that. Had the someone hurt him? He did not know.

He sat with the head in his arm, his other hand held out with a sword hovering over it, blood dripping from it onto the palm of his hand. He half watched it, somewhat mesmerized by the bright red drops and the patting sound they made when they landed lightly on his hand. He watched for a short time before his eyes, glazed and unfocused, wandered about his place before returning to gaze once more at the drops. So pretty...

He rocked back and forth, singing a song that had no words and no meaning, cradling the head that had long since ceased to leak blood against his chest, holding the sword above his hand without realizing that he was doing it. He rocked and sang, not feeling the head cooling in his arm, not feeling the blood drying on his hand, not feeling the cold of the floor beneath him as it seeped through the wool of his coat. His eyes became even more unfocused as he retreated into himself, losing himself in the swirl of fragmented memories and thoughts, feeling only the burning in his body, though he didn't know what it was or why it hurt so.

"Joachim?" A shadow fell over him as a voice spoke softly. The voice made him think of the red one and nights of being warm and safe and well fed, nestled against a warm body, held securely in strong arms, protected and loved. No sooner did those memories surface, than they were lost again in the wreckage of his mind. He did not look up or cease his rocking and singing. The red one didn't come into his place.

"Joachim? Can you hear me, little one?" The voice came closer to him and spoke next to his ear. "Your punishment is over, Joachim. I'm going to take you back up into the castle now."

He did not resist when the head was taken from his arm and the swords, one over his hand and one against his chest, were taken away. He made no other sounds but his singing, no other motions but his rocking. He didn't even know if the voice was real.

Something came behind his shoulders and something else came behind his knees, making him think briefly of being held, of being comforted, but the memories were snatched away before he could focus on them. He made not a whimper of protest as he was picked up and nestled in strong arms that felt vaguely familiar. He curled close, seeking the warmth that he felt radiating out from the someone that held him in its arms. He sighed, closing his eyes and burying his face in the warmth.

"Go to sleep, Joachim." the voice said gently "No one is going to hurt you anymore." He sighed again as he sank into enfolding blackness as the someone began to carry him away.

Walter settled down on the edge of his bed with Joachim in his arms sighed. He knew, logically, that he should feed Joachim, bathe him, and put him to bed. But he just couldn't relinquish his hold on his child yet. it had been so long since Joachim had laid so trustingly in his arms, sleeping soundly without care, knowing that Walter would protect him. The poor child...

And he was to blame for his little one's condition. He had intended to only leave Joachim locked up for a week or two, just enough to get him to see the error of his ways and give time for their tempers to cool. But Joachim's defiance and refusal to admit that he had done wrong had angered Walter again, so the week or two had turned into months, then years. Not once did Walter check to see if his little was managing to feed himself. Now the thirst and obvious abuse suffered at the hands of various hunters had driven the poor child insane.

Joachim sighed softly in his sleep, snuggling closer, curling his arms against his chest, looking like the part of a sleeping infant more than a starved to madness vampire. Walter couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched his child sleep. Standing up and turning towards the bed, he gently laid Joachim down and tucked him under the blankets, before summoning the servants to draw a bath for him.

He didn't know if Joachim would ever heal, but he had to try. He had to make up for what he had done to the poor child. He would take care of his little one, for as long as they both lived if need be. And he would never hurt him again. Leaning over, he gently placed a kiss on Joachim's cheek and stood up to go hunt himself so he could feel the younger vampire a proper meal. Just before he stepped out the door, he stopped and looked back at the small form under the blankets.

As he watched, Joachim's lips slowly curved into a soft, contented smile, before he settled back down to sleep.


End file.
